Amnesia
by Loner72
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya woke up in an unfamiliar place, check, he woke up in a bed with a stranger, check, he has no memory whatsoever, check, all of this leads up to a recipe for disaster, oh and not to mention people are after him. Possible all x Kuroko (Don't like then don't read) Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya woke up in an unfamiliar place, check, he woke up in a bed with a stranger, check, he has no memory whatsoever, check, all of this leads up to a recipe for disaster, oh and not to mention people are after him

* * *

The sun falls and the city sleeps, while the moon rises and shines over the city, almost as of protecting it from the darkness. People who feel alive at night gather all of their friends for parties which, of course, have rules to them.

Number 1: Party all night and don't sleep. You either party all night or don't party at all.

Number 2: Always have a friend with you, especially if you get drunk. If you don't, then be prepared to wake up somewhere unknown, with unknown people.

Number 3: The most important rule for partying: **never **wander off on your own.

These are the three unspoken, yet known to all, rules to partying at night.

These are the rules for surviving the terrors of the night. They are meant to be followed. However, sometimes rules are just meant to be broken.

"Kagami-kun, are you sure we should go here?" The bluenette asked his red-haired boyfriend as he looked warily at the place they were standing in front of, along with many others. Everyone around them was bubbling with excitement.

"C'mon Tetsuya, you need to relax and loosen up a bit, don't you trust me?" The red-haired male leaned in closer to give the blue-haired boy a quick kiss on the lips. "And besides nothing is going to happen, I, Kagami Taiga, promise Kuroko Tetsuya that you will be safe all night long." Kuroko could not help, but allow a small blush to appear on his face.

"Fine. I'll trust you, Kagami-kun." Kagami smirked to himself and pulled Kuroko closer to him and Kuroko welcome his new found warmth. Soon enough, the line moved really fast and now Kagami and Kuroko are standing in front of a night club. Kuroko had to look away from the bright neon lights, and instead turned to his boyfriend.

"Kagami Taiga."

"Ah, you are on the V.I.P list. You're in," The man motions both Kuroko and Kagami into the nightclub and after they leave the man fixes his tie, speaking into his headset. "Yeah. He's here along with his boyfriend,"

_"Excellent! We will see to it that they have a marvelous time here."_

-Inside the nightclub-

"So, do you like it?" Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko a drink and headed over to a table. "This place is famous and I heard that many people come here, so I thought you might want to come."

"No, I do not like this place. It gives me an uneasy feeling, being here, that is." Kagami frowned at his boyfriend's reply. He knew Kuroko liked to be alone, but Kagami had figured that maybe Kuroko would like to change up their daily routine. He didn't expect his boyfriend would hate the club from the start.

"C'mon I just want to show you a good time." Kagami gave Kuroko a long look. "Alright, how about we give it an hour and if you still don't like this place, then I'll take you home." Kuroko thought about it.

"Fine, I'll give it an hour." Kagami brightened up at that and fist pumped the air.

"Alright, let's go party Tetsuya!"

Kagami pulled Kuroko's arm and went to the bar. There, they had drinks after drinks. More like Kagami was the one who drank and seemed to be getting a bit wild while Kuroko stuck to one drink. The two of them talked for a while, Kagami's speech getting worse and worse for each drink. After the fifth drink, Kuroko watched as Kagami move to the dance floor. He didn't notice when the bartender came over to him.

"Hey, the blonde man over there said this was for you." Kuroko looked up to see a drink in his face. He looked around to see a man with blonde hair and golden eyes staring at him with a goofy smirk. Kuroko did not like the feeling the other man was giving him.

"Um, no thanks, I have one already." Kuroko pushed the drink back and the blonde frowned. He decided to walk over to Kuroko. The bluenette did not feel like dealing with people like him and was about to move when the other man sat down next to him.

"Hello there, I saw that you were lonely ssu and I thought maybe I can keep you company," The blonde-haired man said with a cheerful voice and Kuroko just let out a small sigh.

"No, I am not single. No, I won't break up with my boyfriend to be with you. No, I am not the one you fell in love with and I am definitely not your soul mate," Kuroko spoke in a monotone voice, as if he had rehearsed that line over and over again. Unfortunately, that didn't deter the taller man.

"Aw, I wasn't even going to ask…. I just wanted you to have a drink with me~," The male grabbed the glass that sat in front of him and raised it.

"Here let's drink!" Kuroko was unsure, but he did not have anything to lose, right? So why not? He took the drink and drank it. Kagami was still on the dance floor, and the hour wasn't even up yet.

"I'm Kise Ryouta." Kuroko hesitated a bit but then he gave Kise his name too. He normally wouldn't give his name to a stranger, so the alcohol must be starting to affect him.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I've never seen you here before, Kuroko, is it your first time here?" asked a grinning Kise. Kuroko grew suspicious, but the alcohol changed his mind.

"Yes, this is my first time." Kise's eyes had a glint and Kuroko mused about how interesting the lighting was.

"Alright Kuroko, let's go have some fun!" Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him away from the bar.

After that, the night became a blur.

-5 Months later-

The bluenette groaned. He felt like he was in hell and there was pain everywhere. The boy rolled over to feel something warm against his body. His eyes opened to meet red ones all he could do was stare at the unfamiliar person. The other man smiled at him and reached his hand toward the bluenette's face. The blue haired man jerked back, not knowing what was going on.

"Who…am I…and where am I?"

"No need to worry, Tetsuya all you need to know is that you're all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya woke up in an unfamiliar place, check, he woke up in a bed with a stranger, check, he has no memory whatsoever, check, all of this leads up to a recipe for disaster, oh and not to mention people are after him.

* * *

Five Months Earlier

"May I please take your order?" The brown haired female smile slightly at the red-haired male, giving him a warm welcome.

"Eh? Uh, I would like thirty-two hamburgers and two vanilla milkshakes," she stared at him wide-eyed but received his order. She never had anyone order that much. Maybe he's paying for a party?

"And what would you like?" The female turned her attention towards the bluenette.

"Kagami-kun, that's too much. How are you suppose to eat all of that?"

"I told you, Kuroko, already that I can eat a lot so stop bugging me about it," the red-haired male, known as Kagami, muttered.

"Still. You can not keep eating as much as you want." Kuroko, the bluenette, sighed. "I apologize for that, we will share our order, thank you," the woman nodded unsurely and calculated the ordered. Once Kuroko heard the amount he automatically turned to Kagami.

"You're paying for that. I will wait for you at the table."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, idiot," Kuroko quickly punched Kagami in the gut and walked off as he walk away someone accidentally bumped into him he winced at the contact.

"Sorry." Kuroko glanced up to see a blonde haired male looking into his eyes. One arm wrapped around his waist, and their faces were close together. Kuroko hastily yanked away from the stranger and breathed out.

"It's alright. Mistakes happens, excuse me." Kuroko brushed the blonde male away and continued to make his way towards his usual seat; near the window with the view of seeing people. There was something ominous about that stranger, but Kuroko could not decode it.

Kuroko waited for several minutes. The bluenette watched people walk by and talk with one another; it seems boring, yes, however, Kuroko enjoyed it since, after all, he receives information just from observation.

Kuroko spaced out as he scrutinizes people walk by; talk with another, argue and smile. How the human inclination works; is very impressive; without trust, there will be no love nor will there be progress to an individual. Without love, hatred would replace that. Without hope, a human would get discouraged; now wanting to do anything anymore.

"I wonder how it feels to be betrayed by the one you love," Kuroko muttered. The bluenette was unaware that someone was staring at him; studying his every move. Just then, Kagami arrives and seats down.

"Stop spacing out on me alright?" Kagami said as he unwrapped one of his burgers and started to dig in.

"Right," Kuroko said unsurely.

*End of flashback*

"Kurokocchi~ Hello? I'm trying to have a romantic date with my boyfriend, and he's not paying attention to me," the blonde male said crying dramatically. Kuroko eye widen, and he looks over at his blonde haired boyfriend.

'What was I just thinking about? Who is Kagami-kun? I have a weird feeling; that somehow I know him,' Kuroko thought, but then quickly removed that thought knowing that he could not possibly know the red-haired male.

"I am sorry, Kise-kun, please forgive me. My attention is all yours," Kuroko smiled. Kise's face brighten, and he suffocated Kuroko into a hug. Kise pulls Kuroko back and inches his face closer; he presses his lips against Kuroko's. The bluenette quickly withdrew away and place his finger on his lips.

"Sorry, Kise-kun, but I—I have to go use the bathroom, excuse me," Kuroko said leaving a confused Kise behind.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kurokocchi? Maybe I should take him home..." Kise trials off thinking maybe Kuroko is sick and need to stay home.

"Welcome to Maji Burger, how may I help you?" A black haired female said smiling at the new customer who just walk in.

"Can I just have the regular?" The red-haired male replied. The woman examines the male a little further; his eyes seemed to be bloodshot red and had an odours smell to him as well.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Eh? Uh yeah, I'm fine. I just—I just lost someone very important to me and its kind of hard to get over it, that's all," the woman knew there must have been something more to it. The male's voice seemed crack when he spoke; she felt sorry for people like him.

"Well, I have you feel better, do not worry about paying, it's on the house," the black-haired woman said giving the red haired male some closure.

"Kuroko where are you?"

-Over to Kise-

Kise's eyes lit up when he saw Kuroko coming back to him; looking much better than before. He got up from his seat and embraced him once again.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi if you're not feeling good I should not have taken you out," Kise sadly said looking down.

"Kise-kun I am happy and I appreciate that you would even take me out, thank you," Kuroko turn away with a blush forming on his cheeks. This was, after all, his first date.

"Awe, I love you too Kurokocchi let's go home. I have a surprise for you~," Kise sang happily grabbing kuroko hand, Kise walks towards the exit past the tall red-haired male his eyes widen, and he continues to walk at a normal pace. They exit the fast food restaurant.

"Kuroko?" The male turned around to see no one must have been his imagination. "Where are you? I miss you, Kuroko..."

* * *

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and everything else. ^_^ please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
